Meditation
Meditation is a key to performing any psionic art. It is highly recomended for new psionic users to practice this first, as this is one of the essence of psionics itself. ' ' 'Meditation' Meditation means 'ascension of the thought process'. It describes a state of consciousness, when the mind is free of scattered thoughts and various patterns. Meditation is simply the practice of focusing your attention on a particular object. When you meditate, you narrow your focus, and calm your mind in the process. Types of meditation Mindfulness Meditation: The most well-known type of meditation, mindfulness meditation, is about being aware of the sounds and activities happening around you. It's almost a flow-like type of meditation, because you literally just let your mind be fluid and flow from one thought to the next, not really focusing on one particular thing. For instance, if you live in a noisy city, you don't have to block out the outside sirens and screaming children, you let your mind be aware of the sounds without becoming too focused. Spiritual Meditation: This type of meditation is for those who regularly participate in prayer, as it's based on communicating with a diety. Just like the other styles, you must become calm and quiet and then begin to focus on a question or problem you might have. This style of meditation can feel not only relaxing, but rewarding as well. ' ' Focused Meditation: If the idea of clearing your mind of all thoughts stresses you out, focused meditation is great because you can focus on a sound, object, mantra, or thought. The key here is to just focus on one of these things and stay committed to that one thought or object. This is when relaxation music comes in handy. Even though you're essentially using your mind, you'll be amazed at how rejuvenated you feel afterwards. Movement Meditation: Movement meditation may seem intimidating, but if you're by yourself and you really get into it, it can be extremely uplifting and relaxing at the same time. Sitting with your eyes closed, simply focus on your breath and try out different gentle, repetitive flowing movements. Rather than focus on a sound, object, or thought, just turn your attention to your movement. Mantra Meditation: Mantras are words that are chanted loudly during meditation. It may seem odd to be making loud noises during a meditation session, but it's actually the sounds that become the object being focused on. In yoga, the mantra Om is regularly used since it delivers a deep vibration that makes it easy for the mind to concentrate on that particular sound. 'Black hole meditation: '''first, relax the body and close your eyes. visualize the thoughts of the day is being gathered in your head. then visualize a black hole forming and sucking those thoughts where they can"t escape, and visualize the black hole exploding, leaving your mind in darkness and with no disturbances. this is a fast way to meditate and this does work. Benefits of meditation Improved concentration – A clear mind makes you more productive, especially in creative disciplines like writing. Less bothered by little things – Do you sometimes allow yourself to get upset by little things? It is the nature of the mind to magnify small things into serious problems. Meditation helps us detach. We learn to live in the here and now, rather than worrying about the past or future. We do not worry about meaningless things, but see the bigger picture. Better Health – There have been numerous studies pointing to the health benefits of meditation. The reason is that meditation reduces stress levels and alleviates anxiety. If we can reduce stress, many health benefits follow. Knowledge of Self – Meditation enables us to have a deeper understanding of our inner self. Through meditation we can gain a better understanding of our life’s purpose. Binaural Beats Binaural beats are useful for getting you into different brain states faster than normal. There are four different states the mind can be in at any one time; '''Beta State- '''This is the brains normal functioning state. There are some benefits of using Beta states that will not be mentioned here. '''Alpha State- '''The Alpha state is below the beta state. This is the state you would be in when you are normally meditating. '''Theta- '''This state is more meditative than any before and is good when you are attempting to alter your thoughts wth positive affirmations. '''Delta- ' This is a drowsy state for a very deep meditation purely for relaxation. There are many sites that you can download binaurl beats at, although most commonly you have to pay for them. If you do not want to purchase binaural beats go to Free Binaural Beats.com to download free unguided sessions. Meditation tips *Sit with a straight back. Don’t try to meditate lying down because you are likely to fall asleep. Meditation brings relaxation and peace but at the same time this is a dynamic peace. Meditation is quite different than the relaxation of sleep. When we really meditate, we are fully alert and conscious. Our sense of awareness is heightened. Afterwards you’ll have a positive feeling for the world and a renewed sense of dynamism. *Don’t eat before meditating. After a heavy meal your body will be lethargic with digestion. *It is not necessary to meditate in the lotus posture. It is fine to meditate in a chair, as long as the back is straight. *It is helpful to take a shower before meditating. *Burning incense and having a candle are not necessary, but they can add a little extra inspiration. *It is good to meditate early in the morning. Candle method You don't even really need a candle, only a point somewhere that is brighter than the environment. You sit down, take few deep breaths and watch it. Don't control your eyes; allow them to lose their focus. The bright point is relaxing for your subconscious. Don't try to think just watch. With some practice you'll just forget about everything around you, and lose yourself. The breathing will become deeper, the mind clear and your whole state calmed. Category:All Abilities Category:Neutral abilities Category:Spirituality